Zelda Babies
by PabloTheGreat
Summary: Woo! Its been updated!
1. Fun at the beach

"Wooo! Update!"

-------------------------------------

Link, Zelda and Malon are sitting around on the beach building a sand castle meanwhile...

"Muahaha! The sand castle will be mine! Wait," Ganon asked, "Could I try that again?"

"This is the 20th time! Just shoot them for Din's sake!" Dark Link moaned.

"I agree with Link!" Skull Kid nodded, "Lets just get on with it!"

"What Link? Dark Link or Link?" Ganon asked.

"Dark Link!" Skull Kid sighed.

"Are you going to argue all day or are you going to crush them?" Dark Link asked.

"Argue!" Ganon and Skull Kid shouted .

"Erghh..." Dark Link sighed.

(Back with Link...)

"I think we should call it 'Castle-El-Link'" said Link

"I think we should call it 'Zelda's Castle'" Zelda replied.

"Uhh… well I think we should call it-" said Malon before being cut off.

As they fight over the name we return to Ganon...

(Hidden Ganon Plotting Place.)

"Muahhaha! I am the ultimate bean!" Ganon said, idiotically.

"Man Ganon," Dark Link lectured "You should learn how to talk!"

"Rrrg!" Ganon shouted, annoyed.

Ganon throws a punch at Dark Link.

Thwack!

"Smart son of a shadow-" Ganon muttered.

"Hey!" Shouted a random person on the beach, "That kid beat up that other… thing…"

"Your right!" Shouted Skull Kid, who was hiding behind a man, "Beat him up! For once…"

A group of people from the beach grabbed their torches, pitchforks, and rubber duckies and chased after Ganon.

"I guess this is the end… of chapter one."


	2. Sweets? Flashback?

Yup, I'm updating everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Ruto, Zelda, Mido, Saria were sitting in Link's house.

Link And Company were playing "Imagination".

"I'm a pirate, ARR!" Link cried, waving his sword.

"I'm a fish" Ruto said, doing fish mouth movements.

"I'm a princess!" Malon said, dreamily.

"I'm an ass- aust- an astrothingy"

"I'm a fairy" Navi said.

While they were acting like idiots, Ganon was plotting his second plot…

(Ganon's House)

"Ehem," Ganon coughed, "Muahaha, is that ok?"

"Yes! Just get to the point!" Dark Link and Skull Kid said in unison.

"Creepy, anyways I will… Steal their sweets!" Ganon said dramatically.

"Do you even know if they have any?" Dark Link asked.

"Well…" Ganon sighed, "Wait, why'd you ask?" he asked.

"Well, it just seems every time you hatch a plan," Dark Link sighed, "It some how goes terribly wrong!"

"Like when?" Ganon asked.

"Well remember the time..." Skull Kid mumbled.

(Flashback)

"Look! I got 1p!" Link said amazed.

"Wow!" Zelda gasped.

"Cool," Mido said enviously, "Can I have it?"

"No! Mine!" Link barked.

"I could give it a loving home!" Ganon said, "Of evil…" he thought.

"Really?" Link asked.

"Really, really!" Ganon replied.

"Really, really, really?" Link asked.

"Really, really, really, really!" Ganon shouted.

"Really, really, really, really, really?" Link asked.

"YES!" Ganon barked.

"How could I trust you?" Link asked.

"Because… uh…-" Ganon mumbled.

"No!" Link said, starting to walk away.

As he walked away Link slipped and dropped his penny.

"Mine! All mine!" Ganon cried, grabbing the penny.

"Ooh look!" Link gasped.

"Not now fool!" Ganon shouted.

Link picked up a 100 pound note.

"Im rich!" he cried, "Woo hoo!"

"No!" Ganon moaned, "Why!"

(Flashback)

"Woo! Do it again!" Ganon said.

"Now," Dark Link asked, "did you learn any thing?"

Skull Kid raised his hand.

"Skull Kid?" Dark Link asked.

"Greed is a terrible thing." Skull Kid said.

"Hey, what have you got against greed?" Ganon said, insulted.

"No! It's that your plans always go wrong!" Dark Link sighed, "When will you learn that?"

"Learning's when for I'm old enough to go to school." Ganon said.

"Word up, bro'!" Skull Kid shouted.

"Ergh…" Dark Link sighed.

"Link, give me your sweets!" Ganon shouted to nowhere.

"Ok!" said Link from his window.

Link threw his bowl of sweets to Ganon and it hit him in the head.

"Idiots." Dark Link sighed.

"Word u-" Skull Kid said getting cut off.

"Don't push your luck." Dark Link said, annoyed.


	3. Look a bird!

Kargorok Vicious Golden Feathered Vulture.

These vicious vultures are found in many places, often in nests all over the great sea. They'll attack Link whether he's on land or at sea. These birds also carry Golden Feathers.

-----------------------------------------------

Malon, Ruto, Zelda, Link are sitting in Link's tree house

(Link's tree house)

Link is playing with a doll.

"I'm Action Man," Link said, weirdly "Hey, it is Action Man! Ah! Get it off! I'm infected!" he screamed.

"Gaah!" Ruto shouted, while she stabbed the toy.

"Ruto, I don't think that's a toy..." Malon whispered.

"Ooh Linky, you saved us!" Zelda said dramatically.

"Actually Zelda, Ruto killed it" Link said embarrassed.

Zelda got angry, but ignored what Link had said.

"Your my hero!" Zelda said.

But Link completely ignored Zelda and went to Ruto.

"Wow Ruto, you were brave!" Link said.

"Thanks Link." Ruto blushed.

Zelda got angry at this.

"Uh… hey look!" Zelda shouted, "It's a uhm.. a Kargorok!"

"Where, where?" Link said running to the window.

"They, uhm… flew away!" Zelda said, "Too bad, it was amazing!"

"Every noticed that Zeldas crazy?" Link whispered to Ruto.

"Always." She replied.


	4. Dont try this with your ice cream

"Yum!" Ganon said between mouthfuls of sweets.

"That's disgusting" said Dark Link.

"Not as disgusting as what I can do!" shouted Skull Kid.

"Flashback! Quickly!" Ganon shouted.

(Flashback)

Link, Dark Link, Skull Kid, Ganon and Zelda were at the Ice cream shop

"I'll have a strawberry flavour ice cream" Link said.

"I'd like a blueberry ice lolly" said Zelda.

"I am a vegetarian!" Dark Link exclaimed.

"I'd like..." Skull Kid whispered to the shopkeeper.

"Ok…" The shopkeepers face went pale.

"I'll have all the flavours ever invented!" Ganon shouted.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The shopkeeper asked, "This ice cream dates back to 1994 when-"

"Just give me the ice cream damn it!" Ganon cried.

The shop keeper gave out the ice creams.

"Eww!" Zelda said pointing at Ganon's ice cream, "Your ice creams brown!"

Ganon ate his ice cream in one bite… somehow…

"So cold… So very cold…" he said shivering.

"Ganon are you ok?" Link asked.

Clunk!

Ganon had fainted on the floor.

"Oh cool! Look what I can do with my ice cream!" Skull Kid said excitedly.

"Un-flashback! Hurry!" Dark Link shouted.

(End Flashback)

"That day still haunts my mind." Ganon said shivering.

"Word up." Replied Dark Link.


	5. A boy and his cow

So painfully long…

-------------------

Link, Zelda, Gohma, Volvagia and Iron Knuckle are sitting outside Link's tree house

(Outside Link's tree house)

"Ganon cant be with us today because he had brain freeze." Link said solemnly.

"Click click!(HAHA!)" clicked Gohma.

"And neither can Dark Link or Skull Kid for some reason." Zelda said.

"So we have these replacements!" said Link and Zelda in unison.

"First up is...Gohma!" Link said.

"Click (Hi!)" clicked Gohma.

" Next is...Volvagia!" Zelda announced.

"Aah! I'm on fire!" Volvagia screamed.

"And last we have, drum roll please...Iron Knuckle!"

"Hi!" said Iron Knuckle.

(Crickets chirp)

"Well lets talk then!" said Volvagia.

"About?" asked Link.

"Rattles!" Zelda cried.

"Uh… why?" asked Volvagia and Iron Knuckle.

"I just like them is all..." Zelda muttered.

"Lets talk about-" Volvagia said, before being cut off.

"Click! (Bugs!)" Gohma cracked.

"Metal!" Iron Knuckle suggested.

"Me!" Zelda said.

"Cows!" Link shouted.

"Cows?" Zelda asked.

"I love cows!" Link said "Cows are great!"

"There is no stronger love than a boy and his cow." Iron Knuckle mumbled.

Everyone but Link looked at Iron Knuckle weirdly.

"No really, its true." He said, pointing at Link.

Link was kissing a Lon Lon Cow.

"Click click clickedy clicken click click!(I've seen some sick things in my life but that is just sick!)" Gohma clicked.

"Uh huh." Said Volvagia.


End file.
